Ghost in the shell of Abby
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: How can it be that we got thrown together? Starts as McAbby but don't be upset will blossom into Zibby/Zabby as usual
1. Chapter 1

Ghost in the shell of Abby

"Abby?" Asked Tim McGee

"I'm through here. I'm my room" McGee smiled. Trust Abby to be in her bedroom when he came round. Abby straightened up as McGee walked in.

"Awww." Moaned McGee

"Couldn't you have stayed bent over." Said McGee flirtily

"You've had me in so many different positions." Replied even more flirtily if that was possible

"What were you doing in that position anyway Abz?"

"I was looking for my hairbrush." Said Abby gently tugging at her pigtails

"I can't take them out without my hairbrush." McGee walked over to the desk and picked up a black hairbrush with bright white skulls on it

"This it?" He asked ponting at her with the hairbrush

"Yea. I must have missed it." She said smiling her feline grin. McGee stepped behind Abby and carefully started to brush out her pigtails. He spots a plaster peeking out from the neckline of her top

"What dd you do to your back?" Asked McGee in a worried voice

"Oh I got a new tatoo." Said Abby a smile playing around on her lips

"Oh. Whats it of?" Asked McGee peering round Abby's now down hair

"You'll have to wait and see" Said Abby nearly laughing

"I bet I could make you tell me." Said McGee spinning her round so that she was facing him. He kissed her. A passionate kiss that left her breathless

"How? By kissing me to death?" Joked Abby

"No. By not kissing you completly. And we both know you don't want that now don't we."

"Fine I'll tell you." Said Abby after sticking her tongue out at McGee.

"Its of a rose. All twisted but if you look at it right it makes the letters T and A. As in Timmy and Abby"

"Awww. Thats sweet Abz."

**Emziiee-xxx: Just to say the Lemon doesn't come in until later. I can't do straight Lemon. Way to hard. Hope you likey so far. Should I continue or just give up now??? Please do tell me :)**

**R&R Please :) (Or I will hunt you down and kill you. I kid I kid)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Be safe Timmy. And if your not home for tea I will have your guts for garters." Said Abby as her and Tim stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes Mom." Tim replied earning him an 'Abby' punch to the shoulder.

"Grab your gear." Said Gibbs the minute after Tim stepped into the bullpen.

"Goth Girl has been killed. Possibly raped beforehand. Marine was seen leaving the scene just before the body was found" At this Tim turned green but everyone put it down to the fact that he was dating Abby who was a Goth and the girl who had been killed was a Goth.

As the team arrived on the scene Tim looked so green he could have been mistaken for a blade of grass in a suit. Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"You say anything Probie and this Goth won't be the only one dead." Tim nodded

"McGee. Pictures. Tony. Bag and tag." Shouted Gibbs. Tim grabbed the camera and started to take pictures. His gut was telling him to give him and Tony up. But his head was telling him not to be so stupid. After they had finished at the crime scene they took all the stuff back to H.Q. and Tim was asked to send some stuff down to Abby.

"Don't be to long Probie." Joked Tony indicating that he was going to sleep with Abby while he was down there. Tim smiled before getting in the elevator. Just before it got down to the lab he flipped the control switch. He sunk to the floor of the elevator with a sob. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he agree to doing the stupid murder with Tony? I mean come on. He dried his eyes and re-started the elevator. It reached Abby's lab within five seconds.

"Hey Timmy." Called Abby from in the weapons testing room.

"Put the evidence on the desk. I'll be out in a minute." She said while Tim was looking round for somewhere to put the evidence. He placed the box on the desk just as Abby walked out of the weapons testing room.

"Timmy why were you crying?" Abby asked her green eyes peircing his.

"I wasn't crying." Defended Tim indignantly.

"Your eyes are red. Why were you crying." Tims brain was screaming at him 'Don't say anything. DON'T SAY ANYTHING!'

"I helped Tony kill that girl after he had raped her." Tim admitted before he started crying again. Abby enveloped him in a hug and let him sob on her barely covered shoulder. After about Half an hour Tim had used up all his tears. He pulled away and asked Abby

"What am I going to do?"

"Go to Gibbs. Tell him what you have just told me except cut out the tears. And Tim remember. We love you."

"We?" He asked.

"Yup. Me and Junior." Replied Abby her face splitting into a huge grin.

"Well if there wasn't a reason to confess there is now. I will do the right thing for you and junior. I love you both." And with that Tim left. Rather than take the elevator he started up the stairs needed some time to conetmplate what he had just been told. He was about to go down for murder but at least he was going to be a dad. When he neared the top of the stairs he was met by Tony. Little did either men know that Abby was hiding round the corner just in case something happened. Also little did McGee know that she had accidently recorded his confession.

"Where do you think your going McGeek?" Asked Tony his face hard.

"Back to the bullpen." Replied Tim not backing down at all.

"Why are you taking the stairs?" Asked Tony suspiciously

"I needed some time to think Tony. We killed someone. Someone who was innocent of any crime."

"And... You were going to tell Gibbs weren't you?" Demended Tony with a snarl.

"Yes I was. I was going to do the right thing."

"No your not." Said Tony pushing Tim down a few steps. He then drew a pocket knife and stabbed Tim three times. One in the arm, one in the leg and finally one in the chest. While Tony was stabbing Tim Abby knew that she couldn't do anything except ring Gibbs. So thats what she did. Gibbs was waiting at the top of the stairs for Tony. Abby after Tony had left rushed over to Tim and started to compress on his stab wound to the chest.

"Timmy. Don't die. Please don't die." She weeped. With one hand she lifted his handand placed it on her stomach.

"Come on Timmy. Live. Live for the baby. Live for me." Abby sobbed, and with one last guttering breath and a smile Tim died. Abby removed his hand from her stomach not wanting anyone else to know that she was pregnant. Just a minute after Ziva came running down the stairs with Ducky in tow.

"Abigail move aside. I need to tend to Timothy." Said Ducky.

"Tims dead." Said Abby in a flat voice before retreating back down to her lab.

**Emziiee-xxx: Awww Timmy's dead. Just so you know I had to make Tony evil to fit with the story. I apologise to any Tony fans that I have offended. :)|(: I hope Abby will be O.K. Hope you likey**

**R&R please :)|(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby?" Ziva called as she entered the lab. There was no reply. Ziva looked around before seeing a note pinned to the screen of one of Abby's beloved computers.

_Dear whoever is reading this_

_I've gone to the doctors I think I'm coming down with something. I will be back soon._

_Abby._

Ziva stared at the letter for a while in shock before shaking hersekf into action. She got back into the elevator and making her way back to the bullpen.

"Gibbs Abby is at the doctors she says she is coming up with something."

"Coming down with something Ziva. And she has been looking a bit rough. SHe probably has a cold. I'll go and see her at the end of the day." Gibbs said. At that moment Ziva's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ziva its Abby. Don't tell Gibbs where I am other than I'm at the doctors. But could you come to the Hospital please."

"O.K. Abby." Ziva said quietly. Abby rung off before she could say anything else.

"That was Abby. She wants me to go to the doctors with her." She said lying smoothly.

"O.K. Ziva. Tell her I will come and see her tonight." Said Gibbs with a nod. Ziva picked up her pack and walked out of the complex. When she arrived at the hospital Abby was stood outside waiting for her.

"Abby. What are you doing here?" She asked as she got close. Abby just shook her head and walked into the hospital. Ziva followed puzzled. Abby led her through most of teh hospital before turning off into the...

"This can't be right Abby." Ziva said as she ran to catch up with the Goth. Abby nodded cradling her stomach. Ziva felt her jaw drop.

"You are pregnant?" She asked as they sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Abby nodded again tears slowly making their way down Abby's face. Ziva lifted a finger and gently wiped away the tears.

"Do not worry. You will make a wonderful Mother." Ziva said with confidence. For the first time in a while Abby smiled

**Emziiee-xxx: Whaddya think??? Did I do good??? Hope you likey :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	4. Chapter 4

"So Miss Sciuto your five weeks gone. Do you know who the father is?" Asked the doctor. Abby nodded.

"Well I would advise that you inform him." Tears welled in Abby's eyes.

"He's dead." She said in a tear-filled voice.

"Oh. Oh I'm so sorry." Said the doctor.

"You may leave when your ready." Said the Doctor as she left the cubicle. Ziva slowly approached Abby where she lay on the bed.

"Abby. It'll be O.K."

"Zi. We've known each other long enough. You can call me Abz now." Said Abby with a hiccup.

"Right Abz. Lets go." Abby nodded

"I'm sleeping at NCIS at the moment. My house is being fumigated." Abby said with a sigh.

"Hey Abz. I can see a bump." Said Ziva with a smile. Abby half smiled back before throwing herself backwards with a 'flump'.

* * *

"Damn mood swings." Abby thought bitterly as she lay in her makeshift bed two hours later. She slowly unsheathed an Athamame and sat up. She pointed the tip of the Athamame to her stomach and counted to three...

**Emziiee-xxx: Oh dear. This does not look good**


	5. Chapter 5

Abby pressed the athamame to her bump just before she heard the elevator door's swing open. She ignored it but hid herself behind a desk. She heard footsteps and kept the athamame tip pressed to her bump.

"Abby?" She heard Ziva call. She made no sound. She wanted-no-she Needed to do this.

Ziva drew round the corner to find Abby propped up with a blade against her bump. A sharp intake of breath was the only reaction that Ziva gave before she took a step towards Abby.

"Don't come any closer!" Cried out Abby pressing the blade to her stomach. Ziva stopped, her hand outstretched towards the goth.

"Abby. Calm down." She said in a soothing voice taking a step closer. Abby pressed the blade more to her bump, causing it to start bleeding. Only a smal trickle down the stomach but Ziva could see that if she went any closer that small trickle could become life threatening.

"I can't live without Tim. I can't let this baby grow up without a father." Abby sobbed.

"I know. I know." Ziva mummered soothingly.

"But this is not the way Abby." Abby started to sob and Ziva took another step towards her. Abby shrank back into the wall but didn't press the blade any tighter to her body.

"Abigail Scuito. You are a strong independant woman who is far far above this. If you need to sink to this then what hope is there for the rest of us?" asked Ziva, raising her voice to just below a shout. Abby whimpered and Ziva took another step closer before gently removing the Athamame from Abby's grip. Ziva cleaned her up and then helped her stand and walked with her to the garage. When Abby started to go towards her own car Ziva stopped her and steered her towards her mini.

"I am not letting you be alone tonight Abigail. You are coming to spend the night at mine and that is them." Abby smiled weakly.

"That is that Zi." She said in a quiet voice.

"I know. I just wanted to make you smile." Ziva replied as she held open the passenger door for Abby.

"Thanks."


	6. AN

I now have twitter. Follow me for teasers and for release dates for all different stories :)  
www(dot)twitter(dot)com(forward slash)Emziieexxx


End file.
